bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorast
Gorast was the Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula, and the Makuta that conquered the Visorak hordes. She was designated as "The Mistress of the Acid Falls." History Early Life Gorast, along with all other Makuta, was created by Mata Nui on one of the Southern Islands using Antidermis. Her purpose, along with the other ninty-nine Makuta, was to create Rahi. Later, after the Metru Nui Civil War, she was assigned to watch over the Tren Krom Peninsula. Following the defeat of the League of Six Kingdoms, she traveled with Mutran to the territory of Kalmah to clean up. She and Bitil were the first to side with Teridax after he overthrew Miserix and revealed his Plan. On Teridax's order, Gorast and Icarax hunted down and killed all the Makuta who had initially sided with Miserix. She also, at some point, saved Vultraz's life secretly and, disguising herself as a blue warrior, told Mazeka to spread word of his "death". At some point and time, Gorast was said to have done battle with Tren Krom's Creations. Swamp of Secrets Gorast was later sent to Karda Nui along with Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran, Bitil and Krika to control Mata Nui's situation and prevent the creation of any more Toa of Light by turning Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. She shape-shifted to blend in with the wildlife of the Swamp, but was mutated by the swamp waters to a point where she could not shape-shift back to her original form and lost several of her original powers. She then had to feed on the light of Rahi, until she found Gali in the swamp. She was about to drain Gali's light, but was ambushed by Onua, who badly defeated her. She, Krika, and Bitil later battled the Toa Mistika at the Codrex until they were joined by the Phantoka from above. The Final Battle Gorast later fought against Pohatu Nuva and used her Felnas to bury Pohatu under his own stone power. She then attacked Toa Ignika slashing his armor, which the Ignika retaliated by creating a rock creature to back hand her. After Icarax tried to destroy the Codrex, she, Vamprah, and Mutran attacked to allow Mata Nui to be awoken. Gorast was one of the Makuta who defeated Icarax, and then used her Kanohi mask power to kill Krika. However, when the energy storms started she was completely surprised that Teridax betrayed her to the point that she had a nervous breakdown and did nothing to escape. Alternative Universe "The Kingdom" Gorast was absorbed by Teridax along with every other Makuta after Mata Nui died. Brothers in Arms Gorast, like the other Makuta, was created by the Great Beings. She and Icarax guarded the Great Beings' fortress on Spherus Magna. Personality Gorast was extremely violent and was very confident that the Plan would succeed. She went so far as to idolize Teridax for his cunning and intelligence. Abilities and Traits Like all of the Mistika Makuta, the Pit Mutagen in the swamp took away her access to approximately half of the 42 Kraata powers while in Karda Nui, including the ability to shapeshift. She did keep her power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, heat vision, laser vision, magnetism, teleportation, telepathy and molecular disruption abilities. She also had to drain light from victims with her stinger in order to stay alive. Gorast wore the Kanohi Felnas, the Mask of Disruption, which could be used to make a Toa or any other being's power go crazy and rebound on themselves. She could not however, disrupt a Kanohi mask's power, nor disrupt more than one power at a time. She used the stinger on her mask to leech light from beings. She also had four clawed arms, insect-like wings, and wielded a Nynrah Ghostblaster. Set Information *Gorast had 51 pieces and her set number was 8695. *Gorast could also be combined with Radiak, although this had no storyline importance. *Gorast was the first canister set to have four arms. Trivia *Gorast was the last remaining female Makuta; the others died on missions, rebelled, or were killed by Teridax's supporters. *Gorast was the first and only female canister set that did not have blue as her primary color. *On some of the 2008 Bionicle online games, Gorast was mistaken as a male, though Gorast is officially female by the LEGO Group. *Gorast had once been trampled by a horde of Tahtorak. *The name Gorast was possibly derived from grasshopper. **Much like a grasshopper, Gorast has a green color scheme and translucent wings. Appearances *''Brothers in Arms'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Battle for Power: Reveal the Secrets'' (non-canon) *''Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' fi:Gorast Category:2008 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mutated Beings Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Shadow Category:Karda Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:Females